


Sin And A Sharp Knife

by Winchester666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, One-Shot, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dean, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester666/pseuds/Winchester666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place mid-Season 3.</p><p>"That's a good boy." Dean coos."Love it when little whores beg."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin And A Sharp Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the lyrics of "Take Me To Church"

Dean's hands are hard, like steel, as they grip Sam's hips tight. He steers his brother toward the bed without grace or tact, nothing but brute strength. Part of Sam wants to fight it, push back, but his sweet nature overpowers the urge. He's suddenly sixteen again, gangly and uncoordinated as his legs bump against the bed and he falls back.

Dean's hands are on the button of his jeans within moments; Sam's fifty percent sure he hears the thing pop off and clatter to the floor a few feet away. The zipper goes down in the same fashion, rough and rushed.

"Easy Dean..." Sam starts, voice soft.

Dean just snarls at him, eyes flickering."Shut up." 

He tugs the jeans down over Sam's long legs, throwing them aside carelessly. Dean squeezes Sam's cock tightly through his boxers, making the younger man gasp at the mixed sensation of pleasure/pain.

"That hurts, De." breathes Sam.

"You love it."Dean reaches back and pulls a switchblade out of the pocket of his own jeans and pops the blade out. 

Sam's eyes widen in fear and his breathing speeds up to short little gasps of air as Dean presses the blade against his collarbone and slowly drags it down, slicing through Sam's shirt and leaving a red line on his skin in its wake.

"Dean."Sam's voice is cracking. His brother doesn't answer, giving Sam's boxers the same treatment as the shirt.

"Turn over." Dean rumbles when he finally speaks.

Sam does as he's told and rolls onto his belly, crying out as Dean grabs onto the tatters of his shirt and pulls Sam's arms back, tying his wrists together with his shirt's remains.

"Fuck!"

Dean chuckles darkly and taunts,"Very good, Sammy. That's the general idea."

He pulls away the remains of Sam's boxers and lets out a pleased sound at the perfectly round bubble butt that he finds underneath.

"Been working the glutes, huh, pretty boy?" Dean asks, breaking character for a moment.

"Just shut up and fuck me."Sam grumbles back.

Dean smirks and gets back into character, delivering a swift smack to each of the round cheeks, making Sam groan.

"Nice big ass..."Dean purrs."Bet it's tight as hell." 

Sam whimpers under him, wiggling slightly. His dick is hard and trapped against his belly, and he can't help but want some sort of relief.

"Or maybe... "Dean continues, hands massaging Sam's ass, squeezing and smacking it lightly."Maybe it's not tight at all. Pretty boy like you gets lots of attention. Saw you schmoozing with those losers at the bar. Bet you let anyone who buys you a drink fuck this ass. Little slut..."

"Dean..."

His brother doesn't answer again. He just pulls Sam's cheeks apart, exposing his hole.

"Looks like I was wrong. If I didn't know better,"Dean spits on Sam's hole and rubs the fluid in with his fingertip, still holding Sam wide open."If I didn't know better, baby, I'd say you've never had a cock in here."

Dean brings his hand to his mouth, and puts his index finger between his lips, sucking it. He soaks it with saliva and then brings it back to Sam's hole, pressing it inside.

Sam is wet inside from the prep he'd done earlier; Dean insisting on it before any sort of rough play. Sam moans at the feeling of Dean's finger thrusting gently in and out of him.

"Hmm,opened pretty easy there, cowboy. And wet inside too.... Guess I was right the first time. You are a nasty little slut, aren't you?" Dean delivers another smack to Sam's ass, leaving a red mark this time as Sam cries out, ass clenching on Dean's finger.

"Lucky I'm happy to have sloppy seconds."Dean growls before sliding his finger out of Sam. 

The younger Winchester whines in protest, feeling the emptiness. Sam feels Dean releasing his arms from the ripped shirt finally, before he's rolled back onto his back. Dean pulls his own shirt up and off over his head, and Sam can't help but stare as he unzips his jeans. His brother looks like some sort of God in the light streaming from the streetlights through the blinds.

Sam doesn't have long to dwell on his thoughts though, as knees are suddenly pressed to his shoulders and he feels the heat of his brother's cock resting against his ass, drooling precum.

"Please?" is all Sam can bring out.

"That's a good boy." Dean coos."Love it when little whores beg."

Sam tries again. "Please, _sir_." 

Dean lets out a savage sound and dives onto Sam, sucks at the flesh of his neck hard enough to mark him. Dean shifts above him squirming around until his cock rests in the cleft between Sam's cheeks. Then he starts to rock against his brother, grinning as he listens to the broken sounds his boy makes for him each time his cock brushes over his hole.

"Want it, huh? Want it right there?" Dean hisses in his ear.

"Yes! Please Dean, fuck! I want you so bad..." Sam is on the edge of sobbing.

It's only then that Dean leans back and spits into his hand, then wraps his hand around his cock, slicking himself up. He presses Sam's knees to his shoulders again with one arm, his other hand busy aligning his cock with Sam's hole.

Dean pushes in and Sam grabs at his shoulder. Dean's arm slips from behind Sam's knees, and in a rush, both arms are bracketing Sam's torso, his hips pressed flush to Sam's ass as he sinks in all the way.

Sam pants heavily, looking up at Dean through his lashes. He holds his legs up and bent, out of the way as Dean grins widely at him, his full face smiling, and he starts to move.

"Fuck... Yeah, that's good..." Sam groans, head tipping back.

"Better than those other boys, I bet, isn't it?" Dean grunts, punctuating with a rough thrust.

"Yeah... Fuck yeah."

Dean picks up the pace, making the bed springs creak under their combined weight."Sammy..."

His thrusts grow rougher, less controlled, wild and relentless. Sam loves ever moment of it. He tilts his head forward again, mouth falling open as he looks Dean in the eyes. He can feel his hair brushing repeatedly against the back of his neck as he's bounced by Dean's thrusting. He can feel Dean's breath on his lips, and it's only a matter of time before he leans in and claims them with his own.

Sam drops one leg in favor of wrapping his hand around his own cock and starting to jack himself in time with Dean's fucking. His older brother groans into his mouth, then pulls away, lower lip still trapped between Sam's teeth.

"Fuck... Cum for me, you little bitch." Dean grunts. He looses speed, rearing back to grasp Sam's hips hard enough to bruise. He starts putting all his power into singular, deep, **hard** thrusts that hit Sam's prostate dead on.

Sam's eyes squeeze shut and his hand picks up speed as he jacks himself off, faster and faster, squeezing tight, until finally he cums. 

It's a beautiful thing, Dean thinks. The way Sam's face contorts and could be mistaken for pain out of context, the way his thighs quake and his ass spasms around Dean's cock as cum erupts from his own, spurting onto Dean's belly and oozing down over his own hand. Those thoughts in his head, those sights before his eyes, tip Dean over the edge with a moan. He falls back over Sam, grunting and panting through his orgasm, feeling his cum fill his little brother.

"Sammy..."Dean murmurs dazedly.

Sam strokes his clean hand through Dean's short hair once, and the older Winchester collapses on top of Sam.

Sam just smiles and brings a cum soaked hand to Dean's mouth for him to clean. Dean does just that, lapping cum from Sam's palm with small, kittenish licks that gradually develop into purposeful strokes.

"Y' know... If I'd known that getting you jealous was the way to get you to fuck me hard... I'd have started acting like I was easy years ago." Sam says, a tired smile on his lips.

Dean props himself up and gives Sam a half-hearted bitch face, sticking out his tongue, then slowly pulls out. Sam groans at the emptiness he feels once Dean rolls off and lays down next to him.

"And if I'd known how much you like me roughing you up, I'd have been leaving my bruises on you long ago. In the good way." Dean retorts.

Sam rolls his eyes and lets out a content sigh, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Dean. "Yeah, well. We've got all the time in the world to mess around with each other."

Dean's face falls and he's glad he's turned in such a way and the room is dark enough Sam can't see it. Dean's got one year. _And one year only_ , the crossroads demon's voice echoes in his brain.

He's gonna make it a good one.


End file.
